Gone
by Min-Lice
Summary: kepergiannya telah membuat sebuah bekas yang mendalam.  KYUMIN, Shounen-ai, Chara Death.   Ini ff pertama saya, jadi saya masih canggung.


Title : Gone

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Genre : Hurt/Comfrot

Length : Drabble (?)

Rate : T

Disclamer : Cast yang di atas bukan milik saya T.T

Warning : Shounen-i, typo, alur gaje, penempatan tanda baca yang tidak pada

tempatnya, pemakaian kata yang diulang.

Sumary : Malam dingin menemani hati gundah, seseorang yang pergi

membawa hatiku ikut bersamanya. orang yang tidak akan bisa lagi ku sentuh,

meninggalkanku dengan kekosongan dan luka yang dalam...

Pergi selamanya meninggalkan dunia ini dan diriku yang merana sendiri.

Happy read ya... !

Di dalam kamar berukuran 4x4, terdapat seorang namja yang tengah terbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Menerawang jauh dengan pandangan kosong, butiran air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya, namun tersamarkan oleh gelap kamar yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya rembulan yang menembus sela-sela jendela kamarnya.

Tangannya meremas kuat sebuah kertas yang telah lusuh dan basah karena air mata .

"_Sungmin-hyung... Bogoshipo_" satu kalimat memilukan, menggambarkan kerinduan yang mendalam.

~Kyuhyun pov~

"_Sungmin-hyung... bogoshippo_" kalimat yang menggambarkan bagaimana aku merindukan sosok mungilnya, tatapan yang hangat, sentuhan lembut darinya serta suara merdunya saat memanggil namaku.

"Aku... Benar-benar merindukamu _hyung_, _Jeongmal bogoshippo_."

Kenapa aku baru menyadari semua saat kau pergi ? pergi, saat kau membawa bukan hanya separuh bahkan seluruh hatiku ikut pergi bersamamu.

Seberapa besar eksistensi untukku ? pertanyaan yang selalu diputar oleh otakku.

Tidak ada suara merdu yang membangunkanku dipagi hari, wajah manis dan senyum menawan yang menyambut pagiku, suara tawamu yang menghiasi hariku, membuat jantungku berdebar-debar.

sekarang sudah tak ada lagi.

Aku bangkit dari kasurku, merubah posisiku menjadi duduk. Perlahan ku langkahkan kakiku ke arah jendela, memandang pemandangang yang sama. Yang selalu kulihat setiap malam bersamanya, pemandangan kota Seoul pada malam hari.

Ku tatap kertas yang ku genggam, membaca kembali isinya.

Dear Cho Kyuhyun

Kyu, mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah tidak ada di sampingmu lagi.

Jangan marah ya...

Aku harap kau selalu sehat bersamanya, aku akan memantau kalian dari tempatku yang baru.

Aku akan selalu menjagamu dari sini.

Kyu... aku sangat mencintaimu... _saranghae... saranghae yeongwonhi... _

With love lee sungmin

Aku kembali meneteskan air mata yang memang sudah tidak bisa kutahan. Menetes membasahi surat yang _sungmin-hyung_ buat untukku.

Surat yang menjelaskan betapa bodohnya aku meninggalkan malikat yang selalu menemaniku disaat aku sedih, senang maupun susah.

Bibirku biasanya menyinggungkan seringai yang bisa membuat semburat merah dipipinya, sekarang hanya bisa mengeluarkan sebuah senyum miris, "Kau membuatku lemah _hyung_."

Kembali ku beranjak menuju meja nakas yang ada di sebalah kasurku, mengambil sebuah botol dan mengeluarkan isinya. "Mungkin dengan cara ini aku bisa bersamamu _hyung_."

~Author pov~

Kyuhyun memasukan pil yang diambilnya kedalam mulutnya sendiri, entah berapa banyak obat tidur yang ditelannya. Perlahan kyuhyun merasakan sesak di dadanya.

. Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur, mersemas pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya di bagian dada kirinya -jantung-.

. Deg Deg Deg Deg

Wajahnya menunjukan kesakitan, terlihat dari dahinya yang mengkerut dan alis yang menyatu ,tapi dia tetap memejamkan matanya.

. Deg Deg

Seiring melambatnya detak juntungnya kesadarannyapun perlahan menggilang, bahkan dia melihat cahaya putih yang semakin mendekat bersama orang yang sangat dirindukannya.

'Kyu...' panggil orang yang semakin jelas terlihat adalah Sungmin.

. Deg

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Sungmin, ketempat cahaya putih yang menjadi pijakan Sungmin sekarang.

.

Sebuah senyum simpul terbentuk dibibirnya bersaamaan dengan tidak terdengarnya lagi detak jantung dari Kyuhyun.

THE END

Note : entah mengapa sumari sama isi berbeda jauh...

wah... kayanya akhirnya gaje, tapi gimana lagi... udah mentok, sepertinya hasratku keluar saat memegang hp, dan sekarang pundung ga ada compi yang kosong di warnet...

Cukup sekian dari saya yang gaje ini...

Kamsahamnida... ^^


End file.
